Ross Gay
Ross Gay (born August 1, 1974) is an African-American poet and academic. Life Ross Gay was born in Youngstown, Ohio and grew up outside of Philadelphia. He earned a B.A. from Lafayette College in Easton, Pennsylvania, a M.F.A. in poetry from Sarah Lawrence College,Lafayette College > Alumni News > Ross Gay '96 Returns to Help Students and a Ph.D. in American Literature from Temple University. He has been a basketball coach, an occasional demolition man and a painter. He has taught poetry, art and literature at Lafayette College and at Montclair State University in New Jersey. He teaches at Indiana University in Bloomington, Indiana, and at the low-residency M.F.A. in poetry program at Drew University.[http://newsinfo.iu.edu/web/page/normal/9173.html Indiana University > IU Newsroom > October 15, 2009 > IU Poet Ross Gay Shares His 'Waves of Inspiration' '']Indiana University - Bloomington > Department of English Faculty > Ross Gay His poems have appeared in literary journals and magazines including ''American Poetry Review, Harvard Review, Columbia: A Journal of Poetry and Art, Margie: The American Journal of Poetry and Atlanta Review, and in anthologies including From the Fishouse (Persea Books, 2009).Persea Books Website > “From the Fishouse’’ Book Page Recognition His honors include being a Cave Canem Workshop fellow and a Bread Loaf Writers Conference Tuition Scholar. He received a grant from the Pennsylvania Council of the Arts.[http://www.cortlandreview.com/issue/41/gay_i.html Interview: The Cortland Review > Issue 41, November 2008 > A Conversation with Ross Gay by Joanna Penn Cooper][http://newsinfo.iu.edu/web/page/normal/9173.html Indiana University > IU Newsroom > October 15, 2009 > IU Poet Ross Gay Shares His 'Waves of Inspiration' ''] Publications Poetry * ''Against Which. Fort Lee, NJ: CavanKerry Press, 2006. * Bringing the Shovel Down. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2011. *''Catalog of Unabashed Gratitude''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ross Gay, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 26, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * [http://www.aprweb.org/poem/two-bikers-embrace-broad-street Poem: The American Poetry Review > Vol. 35, No. 5 > Two Bikers Embrace on Broad Street by Ross Gay] * "In a Country They'd Not Visited in Years," Cortland Review. * For Some Slight I Can't Quite Recall," text and commentary at How a Poem Happens. ;Audio / video *Ross Gay at YouTube * [http://www.fishousepoems.org/archives/ross_gay/ Audio Reading: Ross Gay Reads for From the Fishouse] * Audio Interview: NHPR > Poet Ross Gay Interviewed by Liz Bulkley > Friday, February 23, 2007 ;Books *Ross Gay at Amazon.com ;About * Author Page: CavanKerry Press > Author Ross Gay *Gay, Ross at the Pennsylvania Center for the Book * [http://www.cortlandreview.com/issue/41/gay_i.html Interview: The Cortland Review > Issue 41, November 2008 > "A Conversation with Ross Gay"] by Joanna Penn Cooper Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Writers from Pennsylvania Category:Writers from Ohio Category:Writers from Indiana Category:American academics Category:Lafayette College alumni Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:Temple University alumni Category:People from Youngstown, Ohio Category:People from Bloomington, Indiana Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Indiana University faculty Category:African American poets